Exodus
by Wanheda2206
Summary: En l'an 2180, une guerre nucléaire a ravagé la Terre forçant le reste de l'humanité à fuir. Depuis, les hommes vivent dans une station appelée Arc en orbite autour de la Terre. Nous sommes en 2220, les ressources commencent à diminuer. Les membres du conseil de l'Arc décident d'envoyer une équipe pour un voyage des plus mémorables voir dangereux.


Il devait être 2h du matin et la petite fille qui semblait dormir paisiblement se réveilla soudain en criant. Ses parents vinrent en courant dans sa chambre pour la réconforter.

-Encore ce vilain cauchemar ? demanda son père

-J'ai peur de me rendormir toute seule, restez avec moi, implora elle à ses parents.

La mère rapprocha un des petits fauteuils du lit et s'installa dessus en souriant.

-Si tu veux pour t'aider à te rendormir nous allons te raconter ton histoire préférée !

-Celle des grands explorateurs de la galaxie ? Oh oui je l'adore s'il te plaît raconte la moi ! s'écria elle.

-Tout commence donc en 2220...

Elle était assise à même le sol dans l'un des longs couloirs de la station. Elle fixait un point sur le mur, tentant de maîtriser sa respiration. Voila des semaines qu'elle s'était préparée à une telle éventualité mais n'était toujours pas prête. Elle se leva donc pour observer le vide infini de l'espace à travers la baie vitrée quand soudain une porte s'ouvrit violemment.

-Griffin ? Je croyais que le chancelier Jaha vous avait demandé de vérifier l'état des patients à l'infirmerie ?

Ce matin il y'avait eu une mutinerie dans le secteur 25. Des gens avaient essayé de s'emparer des dernières ressources alimentaires et cela avait fini en bain de sang. Elle regarda la jeune femme qui était apparue devant elle. Il s'agissait de Spencer Hastings, la responsable diplomatique et membre du conseil privé de l'Arc. Elle était plutôt jolie avec un visage fin et de beaux yeux verts.

-J'ai laissé l'infirmier Jackson se charger du reste des blessés. Je veux savoir... qu'avez vous donc décidé ? Nous partons ? demanda elle de manière pressante.

-Clarke... la réunion du conseil vient de se terminer et nous avons pris notre décision. Cependant il y'a eu un petit changement et je ne peux encore vous révéler les détails. N'essayez pas de questionner votre mère, elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.

Spencer se retira laissant Clarke seule hagarde. Qu'avait donc décidé le conseil et pourquoi s'obstinaient ils à ne rien vouloir dévoiler ? Ce n'est pas comme si la station entière ne savait pas pour la mission de reconnaissance sur Terre. Elle décida donc de retourner dans les quartiers principaux. Peut être retrouverait elle Wells ou Raven. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

C'est donc à la cafétéria qu'elle retrouva Raven et Wells, ses meilleurs amis. Ils étaient attablés et pris dans une conversation animée. Wells leva les yeux vers Clarke en souriant.

-Griffin ! Est ce que tu peux dire a Reyes que non Superman n'est pas mieux que Batman juste parce qu'il a des supers pouvoirs ?

-Sérieux Wells, laisse tomber avec ton milliardaire qui se déguise en chauve-souris, dit Raven en rigolant et en buvant son verre d'eau.

Clarke s'installa près d'eux en soupirant.

-Quand vous aurez terminé de vous disputer pour des histoires datant du 21eme siècle... Le conseil a pris sa décision pour la mission sur Terre.

Raven écarquilla les yeux de surprise et fit une tape dans la main de Wells. Cependant tout deux virent qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi réjouie. Wells lui demanda :

-Bah alors Clarke, t'as pas l'air d'être optimiste ! Ils sont obligés d'accepter, regarde les resserves de nourriture sont en train de s'épuiser et ils ne vont pas nous laisser pourrir comme ca.

-C'est pas ça Wells... Ils nous cachent quelque chose. Hastings m'a dit qu'il y'avait un changement de programme et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ils se regardèrent tout les trois ne sachant que dire. Tout à coup, une voix celle du chancelier Jaha retentit dans les hauts-parleurs.

-Chers citoyennes et citoyens de l'Arc, veuillez tous vous rendre dans la salle des fêtes de l'Arc. Le conseil et moi même avons une information de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Tout de suite, merci.

Il y'eut un petit mouvement de foule dans la cafétéria et Clarke tenta tant bien que mal de rester groupée avec ses amis. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, elle vit sa mère, le chancelier Jaha ainsi que d'autres membres du conseil privé sur la petite scène. Lorsque Abby Griffin aperçut sa fille, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Clarke regarda ses amis incompréhensive et s'empressa vers le devant de la salle.

-Maman... que se passe t'il ? Où est Marcus ? dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons simplement faire part de la décision quant à la mission sur Terre.

-La diplomate Hastings m'a dit que vous aviez changé quelque chose ?

Sa mère lui sourit et s'avança près du chancelier Jaha. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Clarke observa la foule et son regard s'arrêta sur l'un des chefs de la sécurité de la station. C'était lui qui avait ordonné qu'on ouvre le feu lors de la mutinerie. Comment s'appelait il déjà ? Oh tant pis et puis elle n'avait aucune once de respect pour cet individu.

-Mes chers amis, annonça Jaha. J'ai une grande nouvelle pour l'humanité entière. Le conseil privé et moi même avons décidé de donner notre accord pour la mission d'exploration.

Il y'eu une acclamation dans la salle, les gens étaient heureux. Depuis quelques semaines, les ressources alimentaires manquaient et on se demandait s'il n'était pas temps de rentrer sur la terre ferme.

-Mes amis s'il vous plaît calmez vous je n'ai pas terminé... reprit Jaha. Comme vous le savez tous notre équipe scientifique à proposé que nous envoyons une équipe de recherche sur Terre pour vérifier si elle était encore habitable. Cependant, d'après nos derniers calculs elle ne l'est pas et elle ne le sera jamais plus.

Clarke sentit son sang se glacer. Pourquoi avoir accepté la mission si la Terre n'est plus vivable ?

-Nous avons donc décidé de lancer une nouvelle mission que nous avons nommée Exodus. A partir de la semaine prochaine nous enverrons un vaisseau composé d'une équipe de scientifiques, d'ingénieurs, de mécaniciens et militaires avec à leur tête un pionnier et une pionnière afin de... d'explorer la galaxie et nous trouver une nouvelle planète ! Nous utiliserons les relais Mass Effect que nous avons découverts et qui nous permettent de voyager en seulement 3 jours entre les différentes galaxies.

Jaha observa la salle silencieuse. Il y'eut un sentiment de malaise quand soudain un ouvrier lança

-Chancelier, sauf votre respect ! Les relais Mass Effect n'ont jamais été testés ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous baser sur des textes écrits ! Nous ne pouvons pas non plus envoyer nos femmes et hommes dans une mission qui risque de les tuer ! Êtes vous devenus fous ?

La salle approuva et les gens se mirent à crier et à discuter entre eux. Clarke surprit Wells et Raven la regarder avec horreur et incompréhension. Elle même ne comprenait pas. Aller les yeux fermés dans le vide inter-sidéral était complètement frappé sur la tête. Elle tenta de s'approcher de sa mère mais ses jambes étaient paralysées, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Dans la salle, les gens s'excitèrent et voulurent attaquer le chancelier. Soudain les gardes entrèrent en piste afin de calmer la cohue quand l'un d'eux reçut un coup de poing ce qui déclencha une grosse mutinerie. Les membres du conseil, Jaha et Abby furent évacués de scène et une main massive agrippa Clarke. Elle voulut se retirer et aller retrouver Raven et Wells mais elle ne fut pas assez forte. Lorsqu'elle fut mise à l'abri elle regarda le garde. Il s'agissait du même chef de la sécurité. Elle voulut s'échapper mais il la retint.

-Reste donc en place princesse, tu ne vois pas que les gens sont devenus fous ? il la tint par les épaules et cessa de bouger.

-Comment tu m'as appelée ? Et puis lâche moi c'est bon je n'irai nul part ! Où sont mes amis ?

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, Reyes et Wells sont partis avant que cela ne dégénère.

Il se passa une dizaine de minutes quand le chef de la sécurité annonça :

-Bon... je pense que ça s'est calmé. Tu peux retourner dans tes quartiers, ta mère seras la bas.

-Ouais c'est ça... elle sortit de la pièce et courut rejoindre sa mère.

-Pas de quoi princesse, dit il en souriant.

Lorsque Clarke arriva dans les appartements de sa mère, Wells et Raven étaient déjà la assis. Ils accoururent vers elle en l'enlaçant.

-Clarke ! s'écria Wells. On a cru que tu t'étais faite emporter par la foule mais on nous a dit que Blake t'avais secourue ! Tu vas bien ?

-Moi ça va merci et vous ? Je ne vous avais même pas vus partir de la salle... Qui est Blake ?

-Allo Griffin, rigola Raven. T'es sûre que tu vis chez nous ? Bellamy Blake le chef de la sécurité !

-Ah... euh oui il m'a mise à l'abri en attendant que cela se calme. Enfin bon. Il faut qu'on parle avec ma mère à propos de cette histoire d'Exodus.

-J'avoue que ce ne me dit rien qui vaille. Pourquoi vouloir nous envoyer dans une nouvelle galaxie sans avoir étudié le terrain ? se demanda Wells inquiet.

-Parce que c'est vous qui allez étudier le terrain mon fils.

Ils se retournèrent face au chancelier. Il s'avança vers eux l'air confiant. Clarke voulut rétorquer quelque chose mais se tut.

-J'ai confiance en vous et en ces relais Mass Effect. Cela marchera je le sais. Et puis nos réserves sont épuisées, nous devons tenter le tout pour le tout, dit il.

Il se retourna vers l'une des membres du conseil, Aria Montgomery qui était responsable de la sécurité intérieure. Elle s'avança et leur déclara :

-Nous avons établi une liste des personnes qui seront affectées à cette mission ainsi que le et la pionnière. Clarke Griffin, tu as été choisie pionnière ainsi que Bellamy Blake. Raven Reyes tu dirigeras les mécaniciens du vaisseau et toi Wells tu seras affecté à une unité défensive. Le reste de la liste sera divulguée en temps voulu.

-Maman... tu as accepté ça ? Clarke se dirigea vers elle furieuse. Comment peux tu me faire ça en sachant les risques ? Tu veux m'envoyer moi ta propre fille dans une mission suicide ?

-Qu'est ce que je dois dire moi ? rétorqua Wells en désignant son père. Je suis de la chair à canon !

Le groupe d'amis quitta le quartier en direction de la baie amarrage. Ils s'assirent sur le sol et observèrent le vide de l'espace. Ils savaient tout trois qu'ils ne pouvaient empêcher le lancement d'Exodus ni désobéir aux ordres. Ils s'enlacèrent tout trois et Raven soupira.

-A notre mort prochaine...

La semaine suivante, Clarke s'apprêtait à monter dans le vaisseau construit par l'Arc quand sa mère la rattrapa. Elle la prit dans ses bras mais sa fille se retira.

-Clarke, s'il te plaît. Écoute moi, je n'avais pas le choix il nous fallait un leader et toi seule est capable de ça. Tu es intelligente, sensible et forte. Nous avons besoin de toi.

-Adieu maman.

-Clarke...

Elle entra dans le vaisseau, ajusta sa combinaison, vérifia le matériel et descendit dans la petite salle de contrôle. Elle vérifia que la radio connectée aux membres du conseil fonctionnait bien et quelques heures plus tard se retrouva en direction du premier relais Mass Effect. Elle s'assit et observa la liste des passagers.

Pionnier : Bellamy Blake.

Pionnière : Clarke Griffin

Scientifique en chef : Barry Allen

Mécanicien en chef : Raven Reyes

Chefs d'escouade : Oliver Queen, Archie Andrews, Indra Trikru

Membres équipage secondaire : Alison DiLaurentis, Charlotte DiLaurentis, Jasper Jordan, Monty Green, John Murphy, Finn Collins, Octavia Blake, Iris West, Selina Kyle, Jason Blossom et Hannah Baker.

Il n'y avait pas un seul adulte hormis Bellamy qui était le plus âgé. Elle se retourna, vit le premier relais, ferma les yeux et murmura une phrase qu'elle avait souvent entendu en cours d'histoire :

-Un petit pas pour l'homme...


End file.
